


Born To Run / Die A Little

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Alexandrite [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, American Mafia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Irish Mafia, Italian Mafia, Kitchen Irish, M/M, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Russian Mafia, Underage Drinking, Veles Taxi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: hi! I have about half of this written I think but the chapters aren't in order yet so it might take a while before the rest get posted. thanks for reading!
Relationships: Ivan (Daredevil TV) & Felix Kraus, Ivan (Daredevil TV) & Matt Murdock, Ivan (Daredevil TV) & Original Character(s), Ivan (Daredevil TV)/Original Character(s), Piotr (Daredevil TV) & Ivan (Daredevil TV)
Series: Alexandrite [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Born To Run / Die A Little

" Vanya ." Ivan looked up from his drawing. "Go up to your room. Just for a moment is all."

"Yes, Papa." Ivan ran up the stairs to his room. He cringed when his parent's yelling voices filtered into his room. The wood muffled their voices but he knew what they were arguing about. Or he had a rough idea. He heard his name and went to the vent to listen. 

"- and what happens when they follow through with their threats? What'll happen to  Vanya ?"

"We'll figure something out. And they're just threats. If they want it they need us alive."

Ivan didn't know who the people his parents talked about were. He understood they were bad though, and that they threatened his parents. They sounded like bullies to his young mind.

It finally happened, five years later, when Ivan had just entered secondary school. 

It was late, already dark outside. People came into their house, shouting. What happened next was blurred, hazy, seen in flashes. 

Blood spreading across his parent's chests.

Thuds as their bodies hit the floor. 

Bright flashes as the guns went off and they searched his house.

Ivan ran outside, sobbing. He stumbled through the bushes and fell to the ground when something hit his leg. The pain hit a second later. It reminded him of the time he accidentally touched a hot coal though this time the pain radiated from somewhere inside his leg. 

Ivan stood, attempted to take a step and crumpled to the ground. He cried out and prayed the men didn't hear him.

Ivan woke up in a hospital. His parents were dead. He was alone with nowhere to go. 

He ended up staying with a distant cousin's family whom he had almost forgotten.

He had to switch schools and move far from everyone, and everything, he knew.

It was just one more cut, one more bruise, on his already broken spirit. He couldn't sleep at night, flinching at meaningless, harmless, noises. When it got bad he would let silent tears fall and would wish with all his being that it didn't happen, that he could change it, that this was just a twisted dream his mind conjured while fever ravaged his body.

The bad men never came for him. At least he had that to be thankful for. 

Ivan's cousins moved abruptly, just after he turned thirteen. They wouldn't be taking him with them. If there was a reason he never heard it. 

He ended back at the agency. There was no one for him, nowhere for him to go. He was sent to an orphanage where he was to stay until whatever would happen… happened.

Ivan still jumped at loud noises and still woke up drenched in sweat and feeling his heart pounding, when he was told, years later, that he had a family waiting for him in America. A rare occurrence for people like him, stuck in this city. 

Before leaving Ivan went to visit his parents. Behind him, he left flowers and a promise to return, someday. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I have about half of this written I think but the chapters aren't in order yet so it might take a while before the rest get posted. thanks for reading!


End file.
